Up Against The Wall
by littlephoenix74
Summary: Emma storms over to Regina's to have it out with her, the outcome wasn't something she had anticipated. I hope that covers it. Summary's are tough to write!


Emma Swan was mad; angry, furious. She thought there just wasn't a word yet invented that fully encapsulated just how she felt. She was damn well sure, though, that any illustration of the word would definitely be of Storybrooke's town mayor, Regina Mills. Mind you, if she followed her biological 10 year old son, Henry's, imagination, it would show a picture of a fairytale evil queen.

As she stomped her way from the Sheriff's office to the mayor's home across town, her anger grew. She was over this woman's constant meddling in her work. The woman hadn't stopped since the people of Storybrooke had overwhelmingly voted Emma the new Sheriff. Regina Mills may be the mayor but the town's by-laws clearly placed the running of the office directly and independently in the hands of its Sheriff and that was now her, Emma Swan. As she arrived at the over opulent white mansion, she banged loudly on the door.

Regina Mills had been sitting in her office reviewing a town paper that required her signature to approve various town business. It was utterly boring and her mind wandered to the issue of the Sheriff's office, which since the death of its previous incumbent, had increasingly become a thorn in her side.

Ever since that horrid Swan woman had come to town, she'd been nothing but trouble. She had already poisoned her son to turn against her. Henry, who had been such a loving, caring little boy, was now an introverted and troubled young child, who obsessed over his fairy tales book. He insisted its stories were real events and that everyone who lived in the small quaint little Maine town had been magically transported here by some evil curse, doomed to spend their lives miserable and stripped of their true identities. All because the evil queen had wished that no one would have their happy ending and was now in control, given the position of town mayor.

It was this bit that stung the most for Regina. That her own son could think this of her, after all the love she gave him, was sometimes too much to bear and the incompetence of Dr Archie Hopper, the town's psychiatrist, in dealing with this was beyond unacceptable. What the hell was she paying him for anyway, if not to bring back her happy baby boy? Instead it seemed that he was encouraging Henry's delusions which had only increased further with the arrival of the Swan lady, feeding into the illusions.

Again, Regina felt herself coming back to the crux of the problem. Emma Swan. Why was she here and why did she care? She'd given up any rights to involve herself in Henry's life when she gave him up for adoption. Regina had given Henry a loving home where he wanted for nothing and yet out of the blue, this woman had arrived without warning and turned her neat, orderly world upside down. A woman who steadfastly refused to leave despite Regina's best efforts to see that she did. Instead, she had found herself a place to stay, with that retched timid school teacher – Mary Margaret Blanchard, another annoying pest in her life – made friends with the townspeople and was now strutting around, as its Sheriff. It was all enough to make Regina's blood boil and had led to many heated exchanges. The woman was simply infuriating, parading around in those tight jeans, short vests and that darn leather jacket - why, the whole look bordered on indecent.

A loud banging on her door pulled Regina from her thoughts and she looked quizzically at the source of the sound. Who on earth could it be? Henry was at school and besides he had a key which kind of negated the need to knock so… well, Regina couldn't think who else it could be as no one really called by at the Mayor's house uninvited, they were usually summoned. With a perplexed look on her face, she slowly rose from her chair, walked around her desk and down the hallway to her front door, which was still being pounded upon.

Emma's heart was beating loudly in her ears, her breath ragged, both from the anger and the brisk walk to her destination. Sweat had beaded under her fringe and she felt all manner of emotions simultaneously conflicting and converging. So much so that it took a few moments for her to fully register the open door and woman standing before her, wearing the type of tailored, expensive suit that screamed _power_. The kind of look that since she first laid eyes upon, would dry out her mouth and make her knees wobble. The dark jet black hair, dark brown eyes and thick red lips so luscious that Emma wanted to bite into and smother them. Not that she would ever admit that out loud, no not to anyone, not her room-mate Mary Margaret or – heaven forbid – Henry. No, this particular weakness was something that ignited a desire deep inside to scratch a certain itch down there.

"Miss Swan," Said Regina in a somewhat bored voice, "How can I help the Sheriff's office today?"

Emma looked her up and down and stared at her. That arrogant, pompous, snide look coupled with the suit, coupled with the reignited burning lust driven desire, temporarily muted her.

Regina, in turn, took the silence in her stride and felt a smirk tug at her lips. She raised a quizzical eyebrow and turned her head slightly, as she felt her own desire slowly building within her. That and her need to goad the woman, made it all the more delicious and, in an unconscious action, caused her tongue to dart out and wet her dry lips.

Emma balled her hands into firsts, took a deep breath and chose that single moment to raise her head. In meeting Regina's look she finally snapped and half charged Regina back into the house, slamming her up against the hall way wall and back kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Umpf… wha-" Spluttered Regina as she fought to gain control of the situation. Emma tightly gripped both Regina's wrists and pinned her arms against the wall above Regina's head. Emma's breath was coming out in ragged, angry bursts and she savagely invaded Regina's personal space until her face was mere inches away from the other woman's.

Regina's heart was pounding loudly in her ribcage – thus proving she indeed had one – and her breath was becoming more ragged. Emma's face was so close and her eyes burnt with such dark emotion, that Regina could barely breathe. She wanted to escape, to regain the upper hand but something in those eyes, something bordering on dangerous halted her attempts.

A million thoughts crammed into Emma's head. Everything Regina had done to her since she arrived in the rather crazy town. Finding the son she had given up for adoption was now living with this infuriating, manipulative woman who meddled in everything – from her room-mate's love life, to her attempted rigging of the Sheriff election, to almost sending those poor kids into foster care to….to…. to… _arggh_!

Emma's thoughts became scrambled by the sudden realisation that she could now smell Regina's apple tinged perfume, could feel Regina's small, almost delicate wrists in her hands. That her close proximity to Regina allowed her to feel the electrical charge that passed between them and the sense that acknowledged her right knee was pressed tightly between Regina's legs. All this caused every fibre of her being to burn with unbridled passion.

How what happened next actually occurred, Emma couldn't recall. All she knew was that in that moment, staring deep into Regina's eyes, she swore that she could see a reciprocal flame of desire burning within and that – as the proverb says – broke, causing Emma to feel herself so intoxicated that she finally closed the gap between them and crushed her lips against Regina's.

At first, Emma felt Regina struggling against her attack. Regina's mind was flooded with anger at the intrusion, how dare Emma? Was she mad? Kissing her with those sweat succulent lips, Regina had so vividly dreamed of before? Although the kiss was forceful, it also contained so much desire and want, that it rekindled a long buried emotional wish. One she had carried for all her life and had assumed would never be consummated. Now, here it was. In this person before her, in the woman she should have hated, who allied herself with Regina's worst enemy and stole her son. In this beauty with golden hair, light grey eyes and a sexy body who was kissing her so deeply. Regina stopped fighting.

Instead, she intensified the kiss and ran her tongue over Emma's lips, demanding entrance. Emma's resistance was short lived and soon Regina was exploring every inch of her mouth, causing Emma to groan. She fumbled with Regina's light blue shirt tugging it out of her dark trousers. Once free, her hand was immediately under the material, steering a path over the flat of Regina's stomach, causing it to ripple and forcing her to grunt. One that grew louder and deeper once Emma's hand cupped her left breast, over the silky bra she was wearing.

At the sound of the hitched breath, Emma slid her hand under the bra to fondle the breast, pinching at the hardening nipple. Her lips moved from Regina's face to the side of her neck where she bit, sucked and kissed the sensitive skin.

Regina's knees were growing weaker at the onslaught. She managed to wrestle a hand free, slid it under Emma's top and up to her breasts. She was openly surprised to realise that Emma wasn't wearing a bra. Had she forgotten to put one on this morning? Had she done this on purpose? Was this usual for Emma? Either way, she didn't care as her fingers roughly pinched Emma's nipples, causing her to moan. Regina slid down the wall slightly so that she was able to push aside Emma's top and allow her tongue to circle the now very erect nipples. She even bit down on them ever so slightly, which was something usual for her.

Emma threw her head back and finally found her voice to say the first thing she had since this whole encounter started. "Oh, shhhhh... _Regina_!" She screamed. Regina smiled triumphantly at the sound she had so long wanted to hear escaping from the lips of a lover.

Not that Emma was her lover, well at least not now… maybe in the future they could… Her thoughts were forced to a halt at the realisation that Emma had managed to undo the top button of her trousers and pulled down the zipper. Regina held her breath as Emma's hand ghosted a touch in-between her legs to push flat again her knickers.

Emma couldn't deny the heat she felt emulating from this area of Regina's body. As she pushed the thin material against Regina's labia she felt it instantly become soaked. This emboldened her and she slipped her hand under the top band of Regina's underwear and down between her legs to encapsulate the mound. Emma's knees almost gave way and she groaned aloud at the realisation of just how wet Regina was. Hot, sticky and very wet.

Regina moaned and raised her hips from the wall, begging Emma to enter her. A small part of her brain was aware of how pitiful this plead could be seen by Emma but her desire to have her needs met overruled any concerns. Emma slid two fingers in-between the folds and circled her clitoris, instantly becoming drenched in the sticky liquid.

"My god…. you… are ….so …..wet," Emma grunted through gritted teeth. She pulled her fingers out and bought them to her mouth, sucking the sweat nectar from them. "Ugh, you taste _so_ good," She mumbled.

Regina had closed her eyes upon Emma's fingers entrance inside of her but the sudden withdrawal caused her to immediately open them, just in time to see Emma sucking on her fingers. Regina's eyes widened at the action and she groaned with desire. She so badly wanted Emma back inside her, that she grabbed Emma's cleaned hand and roughly shoved it back into her pants.

Emma couldn't resist a smirk at Regina's persistence, so she decided to stop toying with her and plunged her fingers deep inside Regina's core. Regina's voice came out in a strangled fashion as she screamed out Emma's name. She fought to regain some control but her body betrayed her. With her free hand, she tugged at the belt of Emma's jeans unbuckling it. Emma finally realised both of Regina's hands and laid her loose hand palm-up against the wall, to give her more leverage to pound deeper into Regina. As she felt her jeans being undone, she groaned against Regina's neck.

Her own hand stopped pumping when she realised that Regina had gotten past her boxer shorts and her slender fingers were sliding in the wetness between her folds. Regina skilfully slid two fingers into Emma causing her to buck and wobble from her jellified legs. Somehow by pressing Regina harder against the wall, she was able to continue to pump her fingers that were buried deep inside Regina. With both women now working furiously, the house was becoming littered with groans, screams and thanks given to some deity of sorts.

Regina felt her orgasm building into a tight coil that she knew would soon snap and send her over the edge. Looking at Emma's half closed eyes she summarised that the Sheriff was close, too. She was right. As her orgasm exploded within her, causing her to dive into the abyss of happy endorphins and scream out Emma's name, as she shook from its power. At the same time, Emma's orgasm also broke and she gave a strangled scream of Regina's name as her body shook.

For a long moment, whilst they came down from their joint highs, they held each other and tried to recompose themselves. Emma was on a blissful high, greater than she ever thought possible. A Cheshire cat grin firmly planted to her face and she felt alive with the knowledge that her dreams had come true. Her she was in the arms of her true love, in the arms of a woman to whom she had just expressed that love to in the most intimate way. She was finally in the arms of Regina.

A fraction of a second passed and suddenly her brain clicked. The arms of Regina. _Regina Mills_? The Mayor of Storybrooke? The constant irritation in her life, her room-mate's greatest enemy, the adoptive mother of her son. She, Emma Swan, had just fucked Regina Mills. Oh shit! The shock caused Emma to break the embrace and take a step back, her eyes widening at the view before her.

Regina felt the coldness of Emma's departure and her eyes flew open to see the frightened looking woman before her. Regina tried to reach out for her but Emma had already taken another step back. Regina blinked, her eyes beginning to feel moist.

Emma raised her right hand to cover her mouth and was instantly hit with the familiar sweet treacle smell. She stared at it as if it were something foreign, unattached to the rest of her. A hand that had touched and felt something that it damn well knew it shouldn't have.

Emma looked over at the confused, slightly broken mayor whose eyes betrayed the conflict within them both. That she had fucked her worst enemy and yet at once realised that that very same person was the one her heart had been searching for all along.

Emma, utterly unsure what to do or say next, did what she always did. She quickly buttoned up her jeans, bolted for the door and stumbled outside. As soon as her feet hit the outside pavement, she broke into a run. She ran so fast that she was sure, had someone timed her, she'd have broken some sort of record.

Regina watched Emma go and felt her heart clench in pain. A solitary tear trickled down her face. She closed the door with a pained sigh and leant her forehead against it. _"Now what?" _She thought sadly.


End file.
